


Crown of Glass and Thorns

by Alyss_Baskerville



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I hope I haven't written a Mary Sue, Oberyn might be OOC, all canon characters might be ooc, let's see, my characters might suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Baskerville/pseuds/Alyss_Baskerville
Summary: "You may hold our last name," the man boomed, staring down at the young girl. His cold gaze was full of disdain and superiority. "But you will never be one of us. You'd be wise to remember that, Maeve."





	Crown of Glass and Thorns

* * *

 

**_Maeve Irisveyne_**

****

\--- 

_**Xerxes Avadornia** _

 ---

**_Caius Irisveyne_ **

**__ **

\---

**_Allaena Irisveyne_ **

**__ **

\--- 

** _Rowan Avadornia_ **

___

**_Katherine Avadornia_ **

 

___

** _Eric Avadornia_ **

_**** _

___

_**Lydia Avadornia** _

* * *

A haggard scream of grief pierced through the castle, and everyone knew what had happened. 

Caius Irisveyne sighed. Rising to his feet from where he was sitting at his desk, he left his chambers. The two guards standing at the doors wordlessly followed their lord as he stalked down the long hallway towards his wife's rooms, the location of the scream. Two guards were also posted at her doors, but when they saw Caius approach they simply bowed their heads. Caius ignored them, staring, stoic, at the doors. Realizing what he wanted, the guards quickly opened them.

Caius stepped inside, his guards not following and instead closing the doors behind him. 

Walking further in, the king's eyes fell upon the sight of his wife, Lady Allaena Irisveyne, clutching a bundle to her chest and sobbing. Caius didn't need to ask what was wrong. He already knew, and he'd already been prepared for this. He made no attempt to give his wife any words of comfort as her cries grew softer, but no less heartbroken, opting to sit on the bed instead.

At the sudden added weight, the mattress dipped, drawing Allaena out of her grief-stricken stupor. "My lord," she said through tears. Her voice kept breaking with sobs. "Please, do something. Help her. Help our child, our Shyra. She cannot be gone like this, she cannot just -"

"Allaena," Caius said gently. It was his first time trying to be tender to his wife. They did not love each other - theirs was a political marriage, and he had never seen fit to be loving. This time, however, their pain was shared. His sorrow was nowhere near as violent as Allaena's, but it was sorrow nevertheless.

"Shyra is dead," he said plainly, though not unkindly. His wife shook her head frantically, as if unable to take in the belief.

"No," she whispered. "No, it cannot be. Shyra - she was born through a miracle. The gods granted us a miracle. My weak body was able to provide an heir. This cannot happen. Shyra...Shyra was able to live because of the gods' mercy. They would not revoke that mercy now, would they? Would they, my lord? Tell me -" she gripped his sleeve in one hand, her other arm still cradling the dead body of their infant daughter. "Tell me they would not. Tell me there is a way to bring her back!"

Caius was silent. He did not think Allaena could handle it if he so plainly told her Shyra was not coming back. His wife had always been of frail body. It had been a surprise in itself that Shyra had lived to be her five moons. 

At his lack of response, Allaena released the material of his sleeve. She bent her neck to bury her face against the still body of their daughter, and continued to weep. 

Caius shared in their grief a moment longer, before he rose to his feet. Shyra was dead. The thought still felt surreal, that a child so young had died. He had not expected her to live long, but nevertheless, the knowledge that she was gone was strangely mind-numbing.

His daughter, his heir, was gone.

And there was work to do.


End file.
